Raindrops Falling
by Amphitrite II
Summary: I’m a little boy in a world where I don’t belong. A weakling. He's a strong, irresistible ancient spirit. My superior. My case is hopeless. :::Tendershipping, Bakura/Ryou:::


::Raindrops Falling:: 

A/n: YAY! Another songfic. 

Readers: [dully] Hooray.

YAY! YAY! Bakura/Ryou yaoi, don't like, don't read. If you do like, read…then review! ^^

Please ignore the fact that some lyrics don't fit in and note that Ryou calls his yami…"Yami" and Yuugi's yami…"Yami Yuugi".

Credits: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ belongs to Takahashi-sama and _I'm With You_ belongs to Avril Lavigne. 

Lyrics in **bold**.

Thoughts in _italics._

Emphasis in _underscores_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ryou sat on the bus, deep in thought. _I don't understand him at all…_The bus halted to a stop and he absentmindedly got off, sticking his hands in his pockets and wandering off mindlessly. 

And that was when the rain started to fall. Just small raindrops…nothing big.

_I don't get him. My yami. He's so strange…and different from anyone I've ever seen before. I mean, of course, that's expected, since he's a five thousand or so years old tomb robber, but he's not like any of the other yamis. It seems like I know everything about him…yet it seems like I know absolutely nothing._

_His past is completely shrouded in shadow. He never talks about it. I don't think he wants to. He must have been only my age when he was sealed in the Ring._

_I don't know…Sometimes he's rough and other times he's so innocent. Hey, call me insane, but he can be very sweet. And stubborn._

He pictured Bakura in skin clinging leather and turned five different shades of red.

…And hot. Yet I love him. Yes, that's right. Love. And it's not just brotherly affection…it's real. Real love. The kind that people write mushy poems about.

He let out a deep sigh. Despite what all of his friends believed, Bakura didn't beat him up or hurt him at all. Physically, at least. He just yelled really loud at him. Well, there _was_ that time when he had been officially pissed and ha punched Ryou, but he had felt genuinely guilty afterwards.

The yelling was why Ryou had been on the bus in the first place. Bakura had started his daily rants (yells) again and the hikari had gotten a headache just from listening to it. So he had just left and randomly boarded the bus.

And now here he was, wandering alone on the streets in the rain…in the dark.

**I'm standing on a bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here, by now.**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening but there's no sound.**

He sighed again.

_I know he'll never love me back…I doubt that he's even gay. Yami never seemed like the gay type to me. I doubt he even can LOVE…the real way, I mean. I know he adores me as his hikari, but…_

_…_

_That's it. Hikari. His light. Nothing more._

He shivered involuntarily and wrapped his jacket around him tighter. The rain started falling more rapidly. He cursed at himself. _Of all the days to not bring an umbrella!_ He pulled his hood over his head. _I wonder if Yami has stopped yelling yet…? Does he even know that I'm gone?_

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

He did his best to ignore the rain and continued his mental rant.

_I should tell him. But there's something stopping me. Fear. My own fear of getting rejected by the only one I love so much…Why do I have to be so damn weak? Damn all weakness! Why couldn't everyone be strong and equal?!? _

_I know, I know, Life's not fair. _Why_ isn't it, though? Why can't Life _be_ fair? Answer, me, damnit!_

**Won't you…take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…I'm with you**

"…and that damn Pharaoh! He stole my chair and—" Bakura stopped his rant and looked around.

"…Aibou?" He blinked. _Where did he go?_ He got down and looked under all the chairs and tables and sofas…and in the refrigerator…

_Shit! I've lost my hikari! _He grabbed a big coat, slipped it on along with some shoes, and ran out the house without locking the door. He ran a few blocks, eyes darting everywhere to look for Ryou. 

He went all the way downtown, splashing many people with the water from the puddles as he went by. But Ryou wasn't here…He slowed his pace down and panted a little.

**I'm looking for a place**

**I'm searching for a face**

**Is anybody here I know?**

**'Cause nothing's going right**

**And everything's a mess**

**And no one likes to be…alone**

Ryou shivered as he carefully walked around the muddy puddles on the ground.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you…take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…I'm with you**

_I wish…I wish that he loved me just as much as I love him._

He moved his hand and gripped the Millennium Ring hanging on his chest. A tear slipped from his eye.

_But wishing and hoping is futile. Believing is real. But I can't believe it._

_It's not possible. There is no way Yami could love me the way I want him to. _

_I wish with all my heart…_

_But even the gods up there know that he's out of my reach._

_Too good for me._

_I'm just…a little boy in a world where I don't belong. A weakling._

_He's a strong, irresistible, protective ancient spirit. My superior._

_Opposites may attract, but not here._

_My case is hopeless._

**Oh, why is everything so confusing?**

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

"Damn, Hikari! Where are you? You could get a cold in this weather!" Bakura muttered under his breath, wrapping his coat around him. He coughed.

"…You could…_die_" He let out a dry sob and ran to the outskirts of the city in the hopeless search for the silver haired light.

Finally, after many minutes of running (to him, it seemed like years), he spotted a small figure on the opposite side of the road. He was almost sure that was Ryou! He ran to him.

"Ryou!" he shouted.

The hooded figure turned around and Bakura could see a bit of Ryou's silver hair behind the hood. He ran up to him and embraced him, pulling off the hood. He couldn't express his joy for a while. He rested his head on Ryou's white mane and closed his eyes.

Ryou looked with shining brown eyes up in admiration at his yami. _He came! He actually _came_!_

_He cared about me enough to go in the rain…and come this far to find me! Maybe he really does…love me that much. Maybe I underestimated him…_

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you…take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…I'm with you**

Ryou let out a cold shiver and clung to Bakura. The thief blinked down at his hikari and let go of him, leading him to the nearest subway station.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Bakura whispered comfortingly. Ryou didn't make a sound, but nodded softly. 

They walked down the steps and around the underground passageways together, Ryou clinging onto the Ring's spirit with one hand. The other hand wrapped around the Millennium Ring protectively.

Bakura paid for the ride and they sat down on the plastic seats to wait for the next one to arrive. Ryou was shaking and he was turning a chalk white. Bakura's heart twinged and he took off his coat, putting it around the hikari.

Ryou relaxed and he was warmed up instantly. When he just dozed off, the loud sound of the subway arriving woke him. He looked at his yami, who was staring at a nonexistent point of the brick wall.

Ryou tugged Bakura's hand and Bakura snapped to, leading the two onto their ride. They took a seat in a corner of one of the compartments and Bakura let Ryou sleep on his shoulder while waiting to arrive at the stop nearest to their house.

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

***

Ryou relaxed against Bakura's shoulder. The two were alone in the living room of the dark house. The fireplace was lit and was crackling happily while the two sat comfortably on the sofa.

Bakura was leaning against the armrest and Ryou was lying on him. 

Outside, the snow was falling peacefully.

The perfect setting.

Bakura smiled, something he only did around Ryou. He leaned down and kissed Ryou's pink cheeks. Ryou turned so that Bakura's mouth met his lips. Bakura gave him a gentle kiss and let go.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked up with those same lovely brown eyes, with the beautiful fire dancing in them. 

"Aishiteru, Yami."

Bakura hugged his light to him. He looked into the brown eyes of his hikari. He nuzzled Ryou's neck.

"Ai…ai…ai…" He couldn't say it out loud.

//Itsudemo aishiteru, Hikari.//

He gave Ryou a kiss on the head and then they both went to sleep.

**Take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**I'm with you…**

The entire scene would've made a wonderful Christmas card.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A/n: Did ya like? That was only my second songfic…

I hope you liked! Bakura/Ryou is so angsty and good…

AND ADORABLE!! ^^

I don't think my Japanese sentence structure was correct, but "Itsudemo aishiteru" is supposed to vaguely be "I'll love you, always" or "Always, I love you" or something of the sort. Correct me please! That way I can change it.

Review, review, and…review again!

_~Amphitrite_


End file.
